Fire Emblem Awakening But It's Post-Game
by YamiRequiem
Summary: Hello mine friends! Tis I, Requiem, not Virion, to present to you a work of literature that is merely acceptable! This are my personal thoughts on how the aftermath of Grima's destruction/Robin's death/disappearance should be. Humor, Romance, and Mystery! Arcs to come, and much more! Please, enjoy! "Time to Tip The Scales!" -Robin


**A/N: Hello peoples, gentlemen and ladies and anything else! Tis I, Requiem, not Virion, rest assured, back here to write a Fire Emblem fanfic. Yes, yes, this fandom is… unique, but I thought, hey, why not? This is going to be quite fun! This will take place with ALL of the Future children, (That I can remember… Gerome was one, I think?) and with the pairings of Robin x Lucina, Sully x Stahl, Chrom x Sumia, Cordelia x Frederick, Panne x Gaius, Olivia x Libra, uh… trying to remember the rest… Henry x Tharja… crap, I can't remember any more right now. Um, they'll pop up! Maybe… oh, Say'ri and… WHATEVER! It's… It's whatever. Of course, post-game, and it follows Robin's 'death.' Spoilers! This is NOT a complete recount of FEA, although that would be fun… STAY! ON! TOPIC! God, sometimes I… **_**cough.**_ **Have fun!**

  
Robin was waking up. He opened his eyes, his tattered coat still on him, voices ringing in his ears. This was already starting to feel familiar.

"Chrom, we have to do something!" A female voice exclaimed. This too, felt like he knew it.  
"Well, what do you propose we do?" A male voice asked, his voice and name, Chrom, sounding quite familiar.

"Uh… I don't know." The female voice muttered, sounding dejected. Oh. Oh no. Robin's eyes opened completely, the shadows standing over him turning into a blue-haired man in familiar armor and a blonde haired lady in a yellow dress. This was…

"I see you're awake now." Chrom said, interrupting Robin's train of thought. He was grinning like a young boy, the grin striking him as quite familiar.

"Hey there!" The girl, Lissa, chuckled, smiling down at Robin. His memories were very, VERY slowly coming back. Very… very… slowly.

"There are better places to take a nap than on the ground, you know. Give me your hand." Chrom offered his hand, smiling down at Robin. Robin felt that he should take it, something about this ringing so many bells, it wasn't even funny.

"Welcome back." Chrom said. His efforts to keep a straight face failed as Chrom slammed into him, giving him a bear hug.

"Chrroooom! I wanna hug him too!" Lissa yelled, pouting. Chrom laughed, a big, hearty laugh, pulling Lissa into the hug as well.

"C'mere you!" Chrom said, possibly breaking Robin's ribs as he grated against him. Robin's memories began to flow in, all of the last few years streaming forth. His first meeting with them, the war against Plegia, against Valm, Lucina, all his friends, more Lucina, Morgan, the Future Kids/Justice Cabal, chess games with Virion, sparring with Sully and Stahl, talking tactics with Fredrick, getting a haircut from Cordelia, thieving with Gaius, spellcasting with Henry and Tharja, praying with Libra, trying to dance with Olivia, hunting with Panne, flower fortunes with Sumia, drinking with Flavia and Basillo… and… Lucina. Morgan. Their small, small family. Of course, there were more people he remembered, but the author's memory sucks, so…

"What happened?! Where have you been?! It's been an entire year, fool! Argh, I should kill you again!" Chrom yelled, punching Robin lightly on the shoulder. Robin laughed, patting Chrom's back.

"It's good to be back, Chrom." Robin said. Chrom's furrowed brows lifted as a look of surprise fell on his face.

"Y-you remember us?!" Robin nodded, Lissa squeezing into the hug even harder.

"Yeeeeesssss!" Lissa yelled. "I have Robin back! Haha! More pranks!" Robin groaned as Chrom laughed, slapping Robin on the back.

"Wait till the Shepherds see you! Especially your daughter and Lucina!" Robin went pale, very, VERY, pale, at the mention of his wife and daughter.

"Oh. Shit." Robin said. Chrom tilted his head, confused, till it clicked.

"Ahh… you're afraid Lucina will kill you for breaking your promise, lying to her, leaving her and your daughter behind, with no guarantee of coming back?" Robin was shaking, imagining all the horrible things Lucina could do.

"I-I…" Chrom sighed, shaking his head.

"It'll hurt like hell if she hits you. She might stab you. Eh, you should be fine. At least I don't have to chase off those infernal suit-" Robin stopped him right there.

"What. Did. You. Say." Chrom winced.

"S-Suitor-" Robin swept his cloak in a dramatic fashion.

"We're going. Now. I need to bust some heads." Lissa winced, then, in an act of childishness, giggled.

"I guess I shouldn't mention there are some right now that come even on your death-day-" Robin exploded in rage.

"I'LL KILL THEM ALL!" Chrom laughed nervously as Robin went on ranting about no one touching Lucina OR Morgan.

Robin, Chrom, and Lissa arrived back in Ylisstol. It was business as usual. Robin's Death-Day was today, so people were starting to sell copies of his coat, his _BEAUTIFUL, ONE OF A KIND, _coat. Oh, and his other merchandise as well. Usually it was an Anna that sold it. Robin had the hood drawn over his head, so many just assumed he was another cosplayer or copier. Chrom was in disguise, and Lissa had long departed to prepare for Robin's big surprise.

"Alright, you know the plan." Robin muttered to Chrom. Chrom nodded, chuckling to himself.

The plan was to have Chrom do his usual thing during Robin's D-Day, say words, invite Lucina to come in, and this time, whenever a suitor barged in (They always did,) Chrom would appear to let Lucina be taken. Then Robin would spring out of the crowd, say something heroic, and… the rest was up to everyone else, in terms of what happened next. Robin had died, of sorts, with his trusty old Spellbook containing all of the spells he had learned through the years, the Levin Sword, and his ring that he had that was fashioned for him and Lucina when they were engaged. They planned to get married right after Grima's demise, but…

"C'mon! It's almost time!" Lissa whispered behind him, sounding agitated. He was pulled out of his thoughts and into the crowd, spotting a few others wearing his cloak.

"Chrom told me to give you this in case Lucina goes ham!" Lissa grinned, handing Robin a silver breastplate.

"Does he have that little faith in me?" Robin groaned, when Lissa chuckled, then shushed him as the feedback from Miriel's new magical speaking crystal, called a Micro-Voice-Enhancer (MVE, for short) rang out, signalling the start of Chrom's speech.

"Today, we gather here for the passing of our dear friend Robin. This marks the one year anniversary of his death, and although he has left many behind, his memory…" It faded into background noise for Robin as he looked at Lucina and Morgan. Lucina was beautiful, as always, but she looked… tired. Sad. And also angry. Morgan had buried her face in Tharja's shoulder, Tharja being a surrogate aunt to Morgan after she eventually gave up stalking Robin and just became his friend.

"Halt! Who goes there?!" A clear voice rang out. It sounded like Frederick speaking as some dandy looking fop pushed through the crowd, his soldiers holding back the Royal Guard as he fell to one knee in front of Lucina.

"Chrom! Please, give me your daughters hand in marriage! The time of grieving is over now, and what a better way to mark this day as our engagement rather than the death of some common-" That was as far as he got.

"Do not speak of Robin that way!" Lucina said, standing up, Falchion in her hand. Everyone hushed, waiting as Chrom motioned for Lucina to sit down, then turned to the suitor.

"P… perhaps it is time… that you move on, Lucina…" Chrom said, sounding reluctant. He was a surprisingly good actor, but Sumia and Lucina could tell something was wrong.

"Thank you, Exalt Chrom!" The suitor said, bowing, before turning to Lucina. Before he could say a word, Robin interrupted him.

"Hey. Asshole." The suitor turned, annoyed at this disrespect when a right hook to the face felled him. The Royal Guard had managed to subdue the suitor's soldiers, the crowd going in an uproar before Chrom quieted them.

"What is the meaning of this, commoner?!" He said, looking stern and angry. Lucina and Morgan had recognized that voice though, and Panne and Yarne could sense him.

"That fop, oaf, whatever you want to call him, was going after my wife." Robin said, his hood still up. Flavia and Basillo were chuckling at the audacity of the stranger.

"Your wife?! I think not, you insolent-" That was as far as Chrom got as Morgan leaped up behind Chrom, taking him down.

"FAAATTTHHHEEERRR!" She said, sending a wind spell to knock Robin's hood down. Robin went deathly pale as everyone quieted, Chrom still dazed from the pull of Morgan.

"Oh crap." Robin barely had time to say before all the Shepherds surged forward, pulling him into hugs, patting him on the back, and in a few cases, kissing him on the cheek. All except 2.

"L-Lucina, I-" That was as far as he got before she was in front of him, sword at his throat.

"What trickery is this?! Is fate so cruel to give me another glimmer of hope?! After I finally… after I finally got…" She began to sob quietly, Robin pulling her into a hug.

"Hey… It's alright, I-" She pushed away from him, a look of pure anger on her face.

"It's not alright! I finally start to accept your death when you show up again, giving me hope! And I bet Father was in on this too!" She yells, her rage emanating off everyone as even Fredrick and Sully sweat in fear.

"Lucina, please-" Chrom starts to say, but she turns and silences him with a glare.

"Morgan. Come. Were going." She says, Morgan turning towards her dad and winking before following her mom, leaving Robin standing there completely and utterly confused.

"I-I…" He faints, Tharja having cast a hex on him to knock him out.

"Get this idiot into a bed, and NO VISITORS (except me!) until he's awake." She mutters, growling at the poor servants. They nod, leaving the Shepherds with Robin as all of them start to mutter and whisper, talking to themselves.

"Was that really my dear friend Robin, Tactian-of-Tactians, there? Or was it but a cruel, clever trick to insight hope into the lovely Princess?" Virion wondered. He was a good friend of Robin's before Robin's passing, but Cordellia smacked him on the head.

"Of course it was him! Fie, Virion, sometimes you can be dull." Virion groaned, nodding consent to that before Gaius chuckled.

"Well, if it is him, we need to give him a warm Shepherd welcome once he wakes up." Everyone nodded agreement, and Gaius quickly added, "And other parties too," once he noticed the death glare Flavia and Basillo were giving him.

"I say Robin will be fine! That is real Robin, fake Robin no get reaction like that from Morgan." Gregor said, his logic being iron-clad. The Shepherds broke to go get ready to give Robin a big welcome… Meanwhile…

"I can't believe he would have the audacity to come back, the-the nerve!" Lucina said, throwing things and stomping around her room, Morgan sitting in a corner and putting them back with wind spells as soon as Lucina threw them.

"You're not happy, Mom?" Morgan asked, her brows furrowing. Lucina sank onto the bed with a sigh, her anger spent.

"Of course I'm happy… but… I finally thought he was gone, I finally accepted it, and now he comes back to give me hope? What if he dies again?! What if… what if he leaves us alone again…" Lucina said, her eyes welling with tears. Morgan got up, hugging her mother before speaking.

"Let's put it this way, Mom. If he could survive Grima, and come back to us simply because of the bonds he has, there's no way in hell that he would leave us again. And if he somehow does die for good, then the whole world is doomed!" Morgan said, somehow sounding cheery. "Of course, I'm still really, REALLY, mad at him. I noticed his unique gait as soon as he came in, but thought it was maybe Henry trying to pull a trick on me." Lucina chuckled at that, Morgan's logic being sound.

"Alright… I'll give him a chance. But if he leaves us again-" Morgan interrupted her.

"He would be already dead." They both laughed at that, Lucina smiling truly for the first time in a year, Morgan laughing fully, settling into the calm quiet. Tomorrow… tomorrow Robin will be awake, and they can catch up.

Till Tomorrow.

_**A/N: Hey guys! Thank you so very much for reading Chapter One of Bonds That Surpass Time, (BTST for short, and no, I do not like BTS. I DESPISE it.) I hope you all enjoyed, and this was very, very fun for me to write! I don't have much else to say besides a few words about my plans. So, most of this is going to be Robin x Lucina fluff, etc etc. Slice of Life stuff. The first couple of chapters are going to be Robin catching up with friends, but some stuff will still be going on in the background. This isn't an arc as much as just some catch-up/backstory. The first arc will come after a few chapters. I'll give you a hint. It's name is the Bites The Dust Arc. Any JJBA fans? If not, well, you'll see. If so… Kira Yoshikage's FE Equivalent will be prominent here. So, have a good one!**_

_**-Requiem**_


End file.
